Shattered (In a million tiny pieces)
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Rachel is shattered beyond repair. Who will help her pick up the pieces. Strong Faberrittana friendship with eventual Pezberry Trigger warning: Contains violent rape, eating disorder and possible self-harm I DO NOT OWN GLEE OKAYS On Hiatus for now
1. Broken Pieces

Rachel Barbra Berry was walking home on the cold, dark streets of Lima, Ohio, shivering and alone.

All of a sudden, she heard a car pull up beside her, "Hey Manhands, need a ride home?"

_Great, _she thought to herself, _one of those stupid hockey players._

"Um, no thank you, I can walk home," Rachel replied.

At this the hockey player became angry, grabbed a gun he obviously had in the car and said, "Get in the car bitch."

Rachel had no clue what to do so she ran to the other side of the car, scared for her life.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want anyway."

Rachel gulped. She had no clue where this idiot was driving her, so she closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were in the middle of the woods.

"Open your eyes, bitch!" the hockey player commanded.

Rachel was terrified and did as she was commanded. The hockey player then grabbed her arms and forced her to lay down in the backseat.

"You're going to love this, you little whore," the taller boy said, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

"Suck my cock!"  
"W-w-whhhat?" Rachel stammered.

"You heard me…suck my cock or I'll kill you and those two precious daddies of yours."

At this, Rachel gulped and did as she was instructed. After a few minutes of forcing her to suck his cock, he forcibly ripped her shirt and bra off and started slapping her in the face over and over.

"Say I'm your master, you little bitch."

"You're m-m-my master." Rachel told him.

"Good girl!" he exclaimed then winked at her.

Then he grabbed a lighter and burnt the word, "slut" into her chest. At this, Rachel whimpered.

"No more noise or I will kill you, you little slut."

At this, Rachel nodded. The psychopath then forced her skirt off and yanked her panties off. Rachel just lay there silent and still, not knowing what to do. He was ramming himself in and out of her, causing her to bleed because she was still a virgin.

After he was done, Rachel sighed, relieved. _WHAM! _He had punched her in the face…hard.

"I said no noises and clean up this mess you little bitch," he told her, grabbing some bleach from the front seat. He had obviously planned this.

Rachel did as she was told, fearing for her life. When she was done, he whispered in her ear, "You so much as whisper a word of this to anybody and I will_ slit your throat." _At this, Rachel nodded, fearing for her life, "Now to get you home," he said, a creepy smile lurking on his face.

After what felt like forever, he dropped her off at her house "And remember, not a word Rupaul…"

Rachel then walked to the door of the house and ran upstairs to her room. Her dads weren't here. They were gone on a business trip.

_As usual,_ she thought, _they're never here when I need them. Nobody ever is._

Rachel sighed, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what to do, so she just lay in bed, restless, not knowing what to do.

So, the next morning, her alarm went off and she was scared. Scared, to go to school, scared to see the jerk that did this to her, scared of everything. However, she went anyway, not even thinking to shower and just throwing on a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants.

Nothing mattered to her anymore. She was numb. She rode the bus to school, with headphones in her ear, sighing. As soon as she got to the school, she ran to the bathroom and sat in a stall until the first morning bell rang. The day seemed to go by really slow. She just wanted to go home. Nothing was right anymore. She didn't even want to go to Glee club, which was a huge shock, even for her.

However, she decided it was best to go, so nobody would get suspicious. She was the first, as usual, to get there and sat in the very back row in the leftmost corner of the room. The rest of the glee club members walked in and all she could do was stare at the floor. She didn't even notice Mr. Schuester walk in as she was too busy staring at the floor, wandering what she'd ever done

"You okay Rachel?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," she stuttered, "I just don't feel like singing today okay?"

The rest of the Glee club turned around and stared at her in shock. She didn't care though because she felt so worthless. She didn't feel like singing or moving or breathing. She just wanted to curl into a ball and never come out.

"That's quite alright, Rachel," he said, now seriously concerned. However, he brushed it off as just Rachel having a bad day, having no clue it was something a lot more serious.

The brunette nodded, continuing to stare down at the floor.

On the other side of the room, Quinn, Santana and Brittany exchanged worried glances. They'd never really been friends with the diva but were extremely concerned about the way she was acting.

"Alright, that's it, after glee club we are going to follow her and make sure she's alright, okay?" Santana said told Quinn and Brittany. The two blonde girls nodded at the Latina. Something definitely was up with the diva, and they were going to find out what.

After glee, they followed the tiny diva into the bathroom where she was crying.

Brittany, not thinking, asked, "Rachel, what's wrong? And what happened to your face?" seeing the bruise that had formed on the brunette's face.

"N-n-nothing," Rachel stammered. I just ran into a wall at home."

"Bull, Rachel," Santana said, eyeing the tiny girl, "what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," and then added even more quietly, "I can't tell anyone…"

"Why not?" Quinn asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because I…I just can't."

"Okay, well, at least let us take you to my house and we can take care of that bruise. And we can talk more there." Santana stated.

"O-o-okay…" Rachel stammered, tears about to stream down her face because she had no clue what was about to happen.

Sensing that the girl was about to cry, Brittany walked over to her and put her arms around her shoulder, rubbing small circles on her back, "You're okay, Rach, we just want to help you, okay?."

"Okay," Rachel replied, "But if this turns into some sort of joke, I will leave."

"Don't worry, not even I am that cruel," Santana replied.

At this, Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. Even Rachel had to admit that the Latina was rather funny.

"Okay, now let's go to my house!" Santana exclaimed.

The four girls then walked to Santana's car, where she quickly drove to her house. When they arrived, they immediately had Rachel sit down in a kitchen chair.

"Now, this might sting a bit," Santana told her as she put ice on her new-found friend's forehead.

"It doesn't sting, it's just really cold," Rachel replied, grabbing Brittany's hand and squeezing it, while Quinn was rubbing small circles into her back.

After a few minutes of having the ice pack on Rachel's head, Santana took it off and said, "We'll go upstairs and in about 30 minutes, we'll have to do that again."

So the four girls walked upstairs to Santana's room. Rachel then asked, "Santana…how do you know all this stuff?"

At this Santana rolled her eyes and said, "My dad's a doctor silly."

Brittany then chipped in and said, "When Lord Tubbington broke one of his paws, Santana fixed it."

Rachel smiled at the innocent girl, hoping to God Brittany never came into contact with anything that had happened to her.

"Okay, Rachel, I know you don't want to tell us, but could you please tell us what happened. " Quinn asked.

"I don't know…" Rachel replied.

"How about this…Quinn and Britt go to the store and buy some vegan cookie mix, while you and I stay here and talk?" Santana asked, hoping the girl wouldn't object.

"I-I guess that's okay," Rachel stammered. "But make it the vegan chocolate chip ones?" she asked looking up hopefully.

Brittany and Quinn nodded at the brunette, smiling at the thought of maybe seeing her smile.

Once Brittany and Quinn had left, Santana looked Rachel in the eyes and said, "So will you please tell me what's going on? And I'm not just asking because I'm curious. I'm genuinely worried about you."

"Yea, but how do I know this isn't some prank or a dream or that you really do care?"

"Rachel, look me in the eyes and tell me I don't care," Santana replied.

Rachel did as she was instructed and could tell the girl in front of her honestly did care about what was going on. However, she didn't know if she should tell her what happened. After all, the boy had threatened to kill her.

"I-I-I can't…." Rachel stammered, tears starting to flow down her face.

Santana immediately understood and pulled Rachel into a hug, rubbing her back, soothing her with the words, "Shhhhhh…it's okay, it's all right. It's all going to be okay. Take your time. Just…I want to know who did this to you okay?"

"Okay." Rachel replied. She then started to unbutton her shirt just enough to show Santana the words carved in her chest.

"Whoa…what are you doing?" Santana asked, momentarily confused, and then she saw the burns on the diva'schest…"Rachel, we need to take you to the hospital."

"But you…you can't…" Rachel replied weakly.

"And why is that?" Santana asked.

"B-b-b-because he swore he'd kill me if I told anyone," Rachel said, tears freely streaming down her face. At this Santana wrapped the girls in her arms and let her cry in her arms. After about 30 more minutes, Quinn and Brittany arrived back at the Lopez house and immediately walked in.

Once they were in the house, Brittany sensed something was wrong, Brittany ran upstairs to Santana's room and mouthed, "What happened?"

At this, Rachel sobbed even harder into Santana's arms. "Just go downstairs and I'll explain everything in a few minutes," Santana told Brittany.

After several more minutes of crying, Rachel let go of Santana and grabbed her hand, saying, "We should go downstairs now."

When they arrived downstairs, Quinn and Brittany stared at Rachel in shock, noticing the huge burn marks on her chest. Rachel noticed this and quickly buttoned her shirt up. Right away, Brittany rushed to her side, comforting her.

"Quinn, come in the kitchen, I need to talk to you…" Santana said.

"What is it? What happened?" Quinn questioned, fearing the worst.

"I think she was raped. Somebody did that to her. Not just the bruise on her face but the burn on her breast. We have to take her to a hospital. Trouble is, she doesn't want to go."

"Obviously, she doesn't want to go. It feels like it's happening all over again when you go there." Quinn said, eyes averting Santana's.

"How would you know?" Santana asked, questioning her blonde friend.

"I was raped when I was nine years old by my seventeen year old cousin." Quinn said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked.

"Because…I don't' know…I just felt…and still do feel…really dirty about it. And gross. But that's not important right now. As much as it's going to hurt her, we have to get her to a hospital. Now."

At this, Santana sighed. How were they going to get her to a hospital? Well, that answer came quickly as soon as Rachel fell asleep inside Brittany's arms. Santana walked over to Brittany and whispered, "We need to get her to a hospital."

Brittany nodded, and held the tiny diva in her arms, the three of them walking to the car, and rushing to the hospital.

Rachel woke up with her mind in a blur, asking, "Where am I?"

"We're taking you to the hospital, sweetie," Brittany told her.

"Why? I don't want to go. I don't need to go," she stated in a stubborn Rachel Berry manner.

"Yes, you do," Santana replied. "That bruise on your eye is really bad. Plus those burns look awful. And we need to make sure everything's okay with you. You're going and that's final."

This caused Rachel to sigh. There was no arguing with Santana because no matter how stubborn she thought she was, Santana was ten times more stubborn. That was that. She was going to the hospital. Tears welled up in her eyes, causing Brittany to become really sad and hold her friend closer.

"I'm sorry we're taking you, but you know it's what best. It's only because we care, Rach," the tall girl told her.

"Yea," Quinn said, "You really do mean something to us. So please just go. We just want you to be okay.

"Alright," Rachel said, trying to fight the tears that continued to stream down her face.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the hospital, and Brittany carried Rachel in, scared of what was going to happen to the tiny diva. Brittany sat, still holding Rachel, who was careful not to let go of the tall girl.

"Rachel Berry…" one of the nurses said, "Please follow me,"  
Rachel got up slowly. However, she would not let go of Brittany. "Can they come with me? Please." Rachel asked.

"Of course, but when we perform the rape kit, we must ask them to step outside of the room.

Rachel nodded understandingly. However she was really scared. The three cheerleaders could tell so they whispered soothing words to her as they followed her to the hospital room.

After a few hours of relentless pain, with the rape kit, the morning after pill, the doctors mending her burns as best they could, a psychiatrist evaluation, the detectives asking her to tell her everything that happened, she was exhausted. At around 3 a.m., she was finally released from the hospital. However, she still would not let go of Brittany. She was scared and took comfort and solace in the tall, Dutch girl. Eventually, the four girls arrived at the Lopez household.

Santana had already told her parents what was going on and that Quinn, Rachel and Brittany would be spending the night. They understood and were more than willing to let Rachel stay as long as she needed to. That night, Rachel fell asleep on Santana's bed, with Santana and Quinn on one side and Brittany on the other. With them, she felt safe and she hoped that one day they could help her heal from all of this.


	2. Control

The next morning, Santana and Rachel were the first two to wake up. Well, to be honest, Rachel hadn't really slept that much, but that was beside the point.

"Hey Rach, wanna come downstairs and make those vegan cookies? We can have them for breakfast. I know it's not very healthy, but hey, it sounds yummy, right?" Santana asked Rachel.

Rachel slowly nodded her head and followed her friend downstairs, where she sat down at the kitchen table, laid her head down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I just…I can't get over this."

"Of course you can't. That bastard raped you. And they're going to have you come down to the police station to identify him later if you can. But it's okay. It's going to be okay. I know you're never going to get over this, and you're obviously not going to heal, physically, mentally, or emotionally any time soon. I just want you to know I'm here for you." Santana said, smiling at the diva.

"I feel so dirty. Like garbage. Maybe I deserved it…" Rachel said.

All of a sudden, they heard Quinn say, "Don't you dare ever say that this was your fault you understand me?! That bastard did this to you and no one deserves that."

"Thanks Quinn…but why does it feel like I do?"

"Because he wants to control you, but you can't let him do that Rach…You deserve so much more. Don't let him control you. You're worth so much more than that."

At this, Rachel sighed, tears about to stream down her face. She managed to keep them inside. However, Santana looked at her and said, "No, you need to cry, Rachel. Letting out emotions, although it's hard, is a good thing to do."

At this, Rachel sobbed, and the two girls wrapped their arms around the tiny diva, Santana holding her hand and rubbing her thumb while Quinn was rubbing her back soothingly, both telling her that one day it was going to be okay. After a few more minutes of all of them crying, the y let go of each other and saw Brittany walking down the stairs.

"Alright, time to get our vegan baking on!" Santana said, still teary-eyed.

"YAY!" Brittany exclaimed, her innocence beaming as she jumped up and down.

When they finished baking the cookies, they each ate them until they were full. Then, they headed upstairs to watch a movie of Rachel's choice. To no one's surprise, Rachel chose _Funny Girl_. They all loved the movie, though Santana would definitely never admit it.

They hung out for a few more hours until Rachel finally got a call from the police station telling her they needed her to come down to the police station to identify her attacker. At this, Rachel sighed and said, "I have to go."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Santana asked.

Rachel only nodded slightly, not sure if she was ready to face the guy who'd attacked her a couple days before. She sighed. She didn't particularly _want _to do this. However, she knew she _had _to in order to stop that bastard from ever harming her or anyone else again. She didn't know if she was ever going to be ready for this moment, but when they arrived at the police station, Quinn and Brittany holding each hand and Santana right behind them keeping her hand on Rachel's back. Rachel took a deep breath in and walked into the police station.


	3. Not Alone

"That's him, number four, that's him," Rachel told the police officer with a shaky breath.

"Are you sure?" one of the detectives asked.

"I'm positive. C-c-can I please leave now?" Rachel asked, with an even more shaky breath.

The detective nodded, so Rachel ran out, quickly followed by Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

When they got into the car, Santana got into the front seat and drove while Quinn and Brittany sat next to Rachel in the backseat. That was when Rachel let tears slowly fall down her cheeks, burying her face into Brittany's neck, the tears continuously falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, Rachie, we all love you." Brittany told her, stroking the brunette's hair.

"Yea, you did so good," Quinn told Rachel, grabbing her hand, "We are so proud of you."

"We're home now." Santana stated, parking the car.

"And Rachel, they're right, you did really good. It's going to be a long, hard process but it will be worth it, I promise. You're going to be okay," she added, patting the tiny diva on the knee.

The four girls went inside Santana's house, glad that part of the day was over. However, they all sighed when they saw Mr. Lopez sitting in the kitchen.

"Where have you been, young lady?" he asked Santana.

"We went with Rachel to the police station." Santana responded.

"Oh," he replied, his expression softening, "and how did it go?"

At this, Rachel ran upstairs, sobbing.

"Oh….I'm sorry I shouldn't' have said anything," he said, wanting to punch himself for even mentioning it.

"It's okay, daddy, Quinn's going to check on her. She'll be alight." Santana responded, hugging her father.

Quinn ran upstairs immediately and saw Rachel sobbing on Santana's bed rocking back and forth. Then, she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. We love you so much. You were so good today. We are all so proud of you."

"I-I-I just feel so dirty," Rachel stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know baby girl," Quinn told her, holding the frail brunette closer, "But it wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve this…no one does."

"W-w-why does it feel l-l-like I d-d-do then?" the tiny diva asked, barely able to get the question out without breaking down and sobbing.

Quinn then held the tiny girl closer, wanting nothing more than to kill the bastard that had done this to Rachel.

"Shhhh. Baby girl, it's okay, we're all going to take care of you, and you're going to be okay. We all love you so much."

The tiny brunette whimpered and huddled closer to the blonde. She didn't want to leave the warmth given to her by the safety net of Quinn's arm. The diva sobbed for a while before finally slightly letting go of Quinn.

"Hey. Why don't we go downstairs and see what we can have for supper? And then we can see about going to your house?"

"O-o-okay." the tiny diva replied.

The four girls and Mr. Lopez ate vegan lasagna with salad for supper. Then, the four girls headed to Rachel's fairly large house.

"Hey, Rach, are your dads home?" Santana asked.

"N-n-no." the diva stuttered, almost starting to cry again.

"Are they gone a lot Rachel?" Quinn asked.

The diva's head shot up and she shook her head yes, tears slowly streaming down her face. The four girls went inside the tiny diva's house, each carrying their own bag taking it to the guest room Rachel had pointed out.

As soon as Rachel showed the trio the guest room, she ran into her bathroom, locking the door. Then, she turned on the sink, lifted up the toilet seat, and shoved her fingers down her throat, forcing all the food she had eaten out of her stomach. When she had forced all the contents out of her stomach, she flushed the toilet, got up and washed her face. Then, she sat in front of the door, and broke down, crying.

That was when she heard a knock on the bathroom door and Santana asking, "Hey Rae, you okay? We thought we heard someone barfing."

"I-I-I'm fine." Rachel replied, quickly standing up and opening the door.

"No, you aren't. You've been crying. What's wrong?" the Latina asked, gently rubbing the tiny diva's right shoulder up and down.

Then, Rachel put her head into Santana's shoulder and started sobbing, stunning Santana. However, once she got comfortable, she held Rachel in her arms for a few minutes, whispering soothing words into the tiny diva's ear.

After a few minutes, Santana asked, "Would you like one of us to sleep with you tonight?"

Rachel nodded, her lips still trembling, and asked, "Would you please Santana?"

"Of course," Santana replied.

When Brittany and Quinn were finally asleep in the guest room, Santana walked back to Rachel's room to find her already asleep. She got in the bed and curled up next to Rachel, hoping not to wake the tiny girl. Santana smiled, and then started thinking about the day's events, wondering how they were all going to help the small girl through this. Finally, after about an hour, Santana drifted off to sleep.

However, Santana was awakened a few hours later by a scream. She looked up and saw Rachel sitting up, panting for breath and sweating.

Not wanting to frighten the poor girl, Santana looked at her and said, "It's just me, it's just Santana. You're okay. It's just me."

This didn't seem to help Rachel as her breath quickened, and she whimpered, saying, "I'm sorry. Please stop. I'm sorry."

Soon, Quinn and Brittany walked into the room, scared when they saw Rachel in a trance on the bed.

Quinn quickly walked over to the girl, placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, and told her, "You're here. You're at your house, with me, Santana and Brittany. You're okay. You're okay."

At this, Rachel seemed to wake up from a dreamlike state and breathily asked, "W-what happened?"

"You had a nightmare, sweetie. Well, more like a night terror. But you're okay. You're okay." Quinn soothed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry" Rachel stuttered."

"Rachel, look at me. You have absolutely NOTHING to be sorry for. This is not your fault." Quinn told the sullen girl.

Then, Quinn climbed into the bed next to Rachel and Brittany next to Santana.

Quinn rubbed soothing circles on the diva's back and told her, "You're going to be okay. None of this is your fault. I understand it's hard, but we're all here for you."

After a while, the four girls finally fell asleep in each other's arms, grateful they had each other.


	4. Release

The next day was Monday. They had school and none of them really wanted to go. However, they knew they needed to. Well, mainly they went for Rachel, because she didn't want to skip despite what had happened to her the week before.

Santana, Quinn, or Brittany were with the tiny diva all day, making sure she wasn't left alone for a second. That is until she had to go to the bathroom during Glee club. Santana wanted to go with the diva to make sure she'd be okay, but Rachel stopped her.

On the way to the bathroom, she saw Rick Nelson, who didn't hesitate to throw a slushy at the tiny girl. Rachel sighed and ran into the bathroom, not noticing she was being followed into the bathroom by Rick.

She walked over to the sink and washed her face off, trying not to cry. However, the tears started to fall. She then heard a loud _WHACK. _She had been hit in the head by the hockey player. She sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking about saying one of my hockey players raped you? You fucking worthless bitch!"

Then Rick started to kick her in the stomach over and over.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Rachel stuttered, "T-t-t-that he raped me, but I'm n-n-n-not sorry t-t-t-that he told."

Then he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall and started punching her in the face repeatedly, until finally he throw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach one last time.

Meanwhile, in the choir room, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were getting worried. Rachel never took this long in the bathroom. The three exchanged glances, knowing what the other was thinking. They headed to the bathroom and they saw something they wished they had never scene.

Rachel was laying on the floor crying and they could see she had bruises forming on her face and saw the slushy all over her clothes.

"Rae, honey, we need to take you home," Santana told the broken girl, leaning down.

"O-o-okay," the tiny girl whimpered.

When they got to Rachel's house, Quinn didn't hesitate to ask, "Who did this to you?"

"B-B-B-Brett."

"I swear to God I will kill him," Santana said.

Quinn nodded in agreement, but Brittany just said, "No one's killing anyone. Now Rachel, take off your top."

"What?"

"You heard me, take it off; Quinn will go upstairs and get you a new shirt. This one's a mess."

Rachel complied and felt the stares from Brittany and Santana with their mouths agape. Not only was the girl unbelievably tiny, there were bruises all around her stomach and back.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"Brett told me I lied about everything and h-h-he practically beat me up."

"Sh. It's okay mi cariño. You did nothing wrong,"

As soon as Quinn walked downstairs and was updated, she immediately picked Rachel up and took her to the car, where Santana drove them to a hospital. Luckily, the Latino's dad was on duty and was able to see Rachel immediately.

When he was done examining her, he told her, "You're very lucky. Nothing is broken. But you have many bruises and will need to take the pain medication I'm prescribing twice a day."

Then, he pointed to his daughter and said, "When you get home, get an ice pack and apply it to her forehead. Do it every 15 minutes or so until the swelling goes down."

He then smiled at Rachel and said, "I hope you don't have to come back to this hospital any time soon."

At this, Rachel smiled and thanked the doctor. When they got back to Rachel's house, the tiny diva went upstairs and lay in her bed. She wouldn't get up for anything. Even though she knew she'd have to get up eventually, she still felt like staying there forever, not even getting up to eat. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, as she climbed up under her covers.

"Rach...what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I don't know…I feel so alone, I just feel so depressed. I can't do this Tana," Rachel told Santana.

"But you can mi cariño, it's going to be okay." Santana told the tiny diva soothingly, rubbing the girl's arm back up and down.

After a few minutes of comforting the girl, Santana said, "We need to eat okay?"

"But…but I just…I don't feel like it."

Santana sighed, she knew the girl hadn't been eating a lot lately and had lost a lot of weight but that had gotten better once the trio befriended her, or maybe it hadn't. Maybe Rachel was just a lot better at hiding her problems than they thought.

"But you need to."

"No…I don't."

Then, Santana grabbed the girl by the hand and almost had to force her to come downstairs. They had bought a huge vegan pizza.

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to eat. The rape had made her feel so dirty, she didn't see the point in doing anything, not even eating.

She had had her struggles with eating before. But she had never heard the voice in her head get so loud as it did when she was raped. The voice told her every day that the rape was her fault and that she got raped because she was so fat and worthless and didn't need to eat and needed to throw up what she had eaten. The voice had been there for a few months. But it had gotten louder since she was raped.

That was why she didn't want to eat. However, she tried really, really hard to eat for the girls that had been there for her for the past week. She managed to swallow one piece of pizza down her throat and quickly chugged a glass of water down.

"Hey, can I be excused now? I need to go to the restroom." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea," Santana responded lightly.

Rachel ran upstairs, locked the door, turned the water on, got on her knees in front of the toilet and shoved her finger down her throat, forcing every last piece of the pizza into the toilet. Then, she flushed the toilet, washed her face and hands, and sighed, feeling slightly better. The throwing up was a release, a release from all her pain and anger.


	5. Help Me!

The next several weeks went on like that. Quinn, Santana and Brittany didn't leave Rachel's sight at school and at least one of them, if not all, was with Rachel every night. They made sure no one slushied her and made sure she ate. They took her to get tested for possible STD's and pregnancy and thanked God when she didn't have any. However, this didn't stop the tiny diva from running to the bathroom after every meal. This went unnoticed by the trinity for a few weeks, but after a while, they started to notice.

One day, they agreed to let Santana follow her upstairs. When she reached Rachel's bathroom, it was locked, but she heard the sink running and what sounded like gagging in the background.

"Hey…Rach…are you okay honey?"

"I'm…I'm fine…"

"Well then, let me in before I get a pin out of my hair and unlock the door myself. "

Rachel sighed, got up from the toilet and let Santana in. Her eyes were watery and she still had vomit on the sides of her mouth.

"Mi cariño…what are you doing…why are you doing this?"

"I-I deserve it. It's telling me I'm not worth anything. I can't do this, Tana."

"YES YOU CAN. DON'T YOU DARE EVER THINK LIKE THAT. Why are you doing this baby?" Santana asked the tiny diva, grabbing a tissue and wiping the vomit from her mouth.

"T-t-t-the voice. It tells me I can't do this and that I deserved what he did to me…that I'm not worth anything and no one will ever love me," Rachel replied and ran downstairs to lay down on the couch.

Santana sighed and followed her downstairs. She saw Brittany was comforting her, so she told Quinn to follow her into the kitchen.

"Quinn…we need to make her talk to Mrs. Pillsbury. We can't help her to the extent she needs help."

Quinn nodded in agreement and said, "Yea, I agree. So I take it we were right? She's been puking her guts out..?"

Santana nodded and started to cry, leaning into her best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, Santana. She's going to be okay. But you have to be there for her."

"Yea…I know." Santana replied, sniffling.

"Tomorrow, we take her to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury and we'll see what happens from there, okay?"

"O-o-okay." Santana replied.

The four girls all slept in Rachel's bed that night, making sure they didn't leave the diva for a second. They were going to protect her from everyone who tried to harm her, even if they had to protect Rachel Berry from herself.


	6. There For You

The next day during lunch time, Quinn, Santana and Brittany took Rachel to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury. It went well. Rachel didn't tell her everything, but the other three girls knew it would take some time for her to open up completely. The rest of the week went well, no slushies had been thrown Rachel's way, and she was puking less and less. However, that all changed that Saturday when Rachel received a phone call from the doctor she'd been tested for STD's in.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Doctor Slimenhowell, and I was the one who did your tests for STD's. It seems your lab results got mixed up with someone else's. We need you to come down here immediately."

"O-okay." Rachel replied and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked.

"Yea…Rachel…you look like you're going to hurl…What's going on?" Brittany asked.

Rachel just gulped and said, "We need to go back to the doctor, now."

The other three girls nodded and they all piled into Quinn's car. When they arrived at the doctor and they called Rachel Berry back, she took Santana with doctor led her to a creepy looking office and had the two girls sit down.

"W-w-what's g-g-going o-on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your test results were mixed up with someone else's. And it turns out…you have Chlamydia. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god," said Rachel, "How could you guys do this to me?! How did you mix it up you ignorant bigot?!"

"Rachel, calm down sweetie, let the doctor finish talking, okay baby?" Santana told her.

Rachel calmed down at Santana's soothing voice, grabbed the Latina's hand tightly and said, "Go on."

"It is curable through antibiotics. So you have no reason to worry. STD's aren't a death sentence like they used to be. You're going to be okay. I'm going to prescribe the appropriate antibiotic, doxycycline to get rid of it. Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel replied and then she asked, "Is it possible to have sexual relations with this disease without passing it to my partner…if I had one?"

"Well…after a week of taking your medication twice a week, you could. Here's you prescription, and any other questions?"

"No…thank you, doctor."

When they left, they immediately went to a pharmacy to get the prescription. When they got back to Rachel's house, Rachel went to her room, slammed the door, bent down and cried. None of the girls followed her upstairs because they knew she needed to process this. When Rachel finished crying, she walked back downstairs and cried into Santana's neck.

"Sh, mi cariño it's going to be okay. Here, I'll fix you a glass of water to take your first dose and we'll watch Funny Girl, okay?"

"O-O-Okay…" Rachel responded.

After Funny Girl was over, Rachel had fallen asleep in Santana's lap. When they woke up the next morning, Rachel told the other three girls something they were shocked to hear.

"I think I want to tell Glee club."

"Rach, are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yea…not that I'm not proud of you for wanting to, but are you sure honey?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I need you guys to be up there with me okay?"

"Okay," the three responded in unison.

The next day went by too fast for any of their likings. They hated how close Sundays were to Mondays and were dreading the next day because they knew what Rachel's soon to be revelation to the glee club might do to her. However, they supported her 100%.

Monday's classes went by way too slowly for Rachel. She was just ready to get to glee and tell them what she'd been keeping from all of them for a while. When the last period bell rang, she sighed with relief and headed to glee club. Mr. Schuster, was late as usual. However, when he arrived, she said, "Mr. Schuster, if I could, I would like to tell the glee club something."

"Oh, great, here she goes again," Mercedes snorted. However, Santana shot her a threatening glare and that got Mercedes to shut up.

Rachel walked up to the front of the classroom with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They all made sure the doors were closed. Then, she said, "As many of you know, I have not been acting like myself lately. And I am about to tell you why. But first, I must ask you guys not to tell anyone. This is my personal life. However, I won't you all to know because you are my family and I love you."

"Of course we support you, Rachel," said Puck.

"Yea," Kurt told her, "you can tell us anything."

Mr. Schuster smiled at the club and said, "Go ahead Rachel, we support you 100%."

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, who squeezed hers and said, "Well, a few weeks or a month or so ago…I don't know really…I just know…that I was walking home alone and this guy, a hockey player that goes…well…that went here. He raped me."

All of the members gasped at the revelation. However, Rachel just gulped and said, "That's not all. One of the other hockey players beat me up pretty bad a few weeks ago too. Because he thought I lied…which is sick, because I would NEVER lie about something like this. Also…the other day, I was diagnosed with Chlamydia. It's not a death sentence anymore and I have some antibiotics for it. But I wanted to tell you guys because I can't go through this alone. I need you guys and Santana, Brittany and Quinn can't always be there even though I appreciate their effort to always be there for me. I just, I really need you guys."

The whole glee club was in tears and they all walked up to Rachel and hugged her. They were going to be there for the tiny diva no matter what.


	7. Friends

**Thanks to ****YourInnate for your help!**

The next week went by really slowly for all four of the girls. Rachel was doing better with her eating and the trinity rarely let her go anywhere alone, even if it was just the bathroom. She still had nightmares and couldn't sleep very well at night, so the three other girls usually just slept in the bed with her. When they couldn't be there, Kurt or Mercedes would stay with her, just so she wouldn't be alone. Her dads were rarely home, so it was nice having people there for her.

School had gotten better, but Quinn, Santana, and Puck still had things to say to Rick. The two girls didn't want Puck with them when they confronted the bastard, but they didn't think it could hurt to have a guy with them. Plus, they knew he would protect his "Jewish American Princess" no matter what. So, one day when Rachel and Brittany were in the choir room eating lunch, they confronted him in a deserted hallway.

"Well, well, well who do we have here but Rick the DICK Nelson?" said Santana.

"Leave me alone, Santana. Hi, Quinn, Puck."

"Oh, no, you don't get to say hi, you asshole. See, you beat the snot out of MY Jewish American Princess. And that just doesn't flow well with me, you know?"  
"That slut LIED to the police."

"Is that why there was evidence of everything that happened to her when she went to the hospital? See, just because your team sucks doesn't mean you can go around beating girls, you asshole," Quinn replied.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"See, that's not going to happen. We're going to take you outside for a little fun dumpster diving. And you are NOT going to say anything because if you do, I'll be sure to tell Coach Beiste how you have a thing for beating girls…" Puck told the idiot in front of him.

"But…" Rick replied.

"No buts," replied Santana as Puck and the two girls took him out to the parking lot.

When they reached their destination of a dumpster filled with pudding, slushy, some of Brittany's cat litter, and a variety of other nasty things, they threw him in. When he finally got out, he just ran to his car.

"Oh, and remember, don't say anything to ANYONE," Quinn yelled, "Just go home and shower like a good little girl beater."

The three of them laughed and walked back to the choir room. When they got there, Brittany and Rachel didn't say anything. They knew that the other three had been up to something, but they didn't say anything because they knew it probably had something to do with Rick. They mainly knew that because a good portion of Lord Tubbington's cat litter was gone. The five of them sat there quietly through the rest of lunch. It was peaceful.

However, the rest of the week went weird for Rachel. She still had people with her most of the time, but they would avoid her during the day as if they weren't really friends. However, she received an explanation the next Friday in glee club. After Mr. Schuster arrived, everyone but her got up. Something was going on…something weird.

Santana was the first to speak, "Rachel…we know you're going through a hard time right now and we know we've been acting weird over the past week."

Then Quinn said, "So we all planned a little something for you."

"Hit it!" Brittany told Brad, the piano man.

Santana was the first to sing.

_We feel, we hear_

_Your pain, you fear_

Rachel felt tears falling from her eyes. Quinn sang next.

_But we're here to say_

_All you are is okay_

Rachel was still crying, but it was a good kind of cry. Then Brittany sang.

_And you don't have to go through this on your own_

_You're not alone_

_Kurt and Mercedes sang their lines next._

_You have more friends than you know_

_Some will surround you_

_Some you're distant to meet_

_You have more love in your life_

_Then the whole glee club started singing._

_Don't let go, give it time, take it slow_

_Those who love you the most_

_May need more time to grow_

_It's gonna be okay_

_You have more friends than you know_

_Next was Puck's turn to sing. Rachel felt her eyes become heavier with more and more tears._

_Be brave, be strong_

_You are loved, you belong_

_After Puck, it was Tina's turn to sing._

_Someday soon you'll see_

_You're exactly who you're supposed to be_

_Finn sang the next line. _

_And you don't have to go through this on your own_

_You're not alone_

After that, Sam and Artie sang together.

_You have more friends than you know_

_Some will surround you_

_Some you're distant to meet_

_You have more love in your life_

_Don't let go, give it time, take it slow_

_Those who love you the most_

_May need more time to grow_

_It's gonna be okay_

_You have more friends than you know_

_Then, the whole glee club sang again. Rachel really felt her eye's tear up at this part._

_Be who you are_

_Learn to forgive_

_It's not about who you love_

_But how you live_

_How you live_

_The whole glee club continued to sing as each one of them gave her a hug._

_You have more friends than you know_

_Some will surround you_

_Some you're distant to meet_

_You have more love in your life_

_Don't let go, give it time, take it slow_

_Those who love you the most_

_May need more time to grow_

_It's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be okay_

_You're gonna be okay_

_You have more friends than you know_

_You have more friends than you know_

_By the end of the song, Rachel was practically choking on her tears. "T-t-thank you," she sobbed._

_"We aren't even finished yet!" Brittany exclaimed._

_"Yea, we all pitched in to get you something." Puck told the tiny diva._

Santana then went to grab a basket that was hidden behind a trophy case in the back.

"Here you are," Santana said, handing Rachel the basket. In it was a stuffed golden bear with a golden star on it, a bouquet of roses, and her favorite vegan chocolate bars.

Rachel was about to thank them when Quinn interrupted her and said, "Don't even say thank you. We know you're going through a hard time right now and we're all here for you. We just wanted to remind you of that."

Rachel just nodded and cried. Then, she gave every single one of her fellow glee clubbers a hug. She had never felt that special. For the first time in a long time, she was as happy as she could be given her circumstances. So, for the first time in a while, she genuinely smiled.

**Thanks again ****YourInnate for your help! It means a lot. The song was "You Have More Friends Than You Know by Mervyn Warren for the It gets better project. If you haven't listened to it already, do so. Anyways, I don't own Glee or the song. Blah blah blah.**


	8. Trying

Rachel took her medicine every day. She was getting better, sort of. She still flinched whenever something slammed or somebody tried to touch her. However, she was getting better. She was eating and wasn't making herself puke. However, she was still stick thin. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were worried about her, but they avoided saying anything about it because they knew it was a touchy subject. They just wanted her to get better no matter what it took.

Quinn debated telling Rachel about what happened to her as a child, but she didn't know how or when. She was so conflicted. It could help Rachel with processing everything, but saying it at the wrong time wouldn't help.

One Saturday morning, they let the diva sleep in. The three of them were all sitting at the counter eating breakfast silently when they heard her scream. All of them immediately ran up the stairs to her room. Quinn walked over to her immediately, held her and said, "You're here, with me, Santana, and Brittany. You're okay, baby. I promise."

"W-what?" Rachel asked.

"You had a nightmare, sweetie. You're okay."

Rachel took a few deep breaths and said, "Okay."

"Here, why don't Santana and Brittany stay here and bake some cookies or something while you and I go for a walk so you can get some air?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, that sounds good." Rachel responded.

After Rachel and Quinn had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, they were outside walking.

"Okay, so how are you feeling ?" Quinn asked as they rounded a corner..

"I'm...I'm fine," Rachel responded.

"Rachel, don't pull that crap with me. How are you…for real?"

"I'm…I'm angry. Okay? I'm just really fucking angry about everything he did to me. I hate him so much. He had no right to hurt me, but I partially feel like I deserved it and it's just…it's not fair!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, honey. I know. Can I tell you something?" Quinn asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, so this is hard for me to talk about, but I feel like it might help you with everything you're going through. See, I had this cousin and I say had because I don't see him as my cousin anymore. He raped me when I was nine. So I sort of know what you're going through. He got put in jail, but I still have nightmares and night terrors too. But it does get better with time, I promise."

"Oh my god," Rachel responded, "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay. Well, maybe not, but it's part of who I am. And I know if it hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have become who I am today you know? So, I'm not okay with it, but it happens."

"Yea…." Rachel responded.

After a few more minutes, Rachel asked, "Can we run now?"

"Sure."

They ran for about 30 minutes. Then, they walked for a little bit longer and then they were at the house.

When they got to the house, they all ate cereal and cookies silently.

After a few minutes, Santana broke the silence and asked, "How was the walk?"

"It was good," Rachel responded, smiling.

Santana started to laugh and Quinn asked, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, I just, I'm really happy you're smiling, Rachel." Santana said.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel blushed.

"Rachel and Santana sitting in a tree," Brittany started singing silently.

However, Quinn heard her and whispered, "Shut up, Brittany!"

Santana and Rachel were staring at each other silently when Quinn said, "So…how about you two go to the grocery store and buy something for lunch later and me and Britt will stay here?"

"Oh, um, I don't know," Rachel said.

"Oh, come on Rach, it'll be fun."

They went to the store and bought a vegan and a regular pizza. Then when they got into the car, Rachel scooted close to Santana and said, "I like you, Santana."

"I…I like you too," Santana responded.

Then, without hesitation, Rachel kissed Santana. Santana kissed Rachel back and grabbed her head. After a few minutes of kissing, Rachel let go and said, "Um, that was nice."

"Yea…It was…" Santana responded.

After that, they rode back to Rachel's house. When Santana parked the car, she built up the courage to ask, "So…what does this mean…for us?"

"I…I honestly don't know, Santana. I really like you a lot. I do. But I don't know if I'd be able to do this right now. I mean, I want to, I do, it's just…really hard right now. But we can…we can try this." Rachel responded and grabbed Santana's hand.

Then they kissed and Santana said, "Here's to trying."

"To trying," responded Rachel.


End file.
